


【米英】花開／Full Blossom

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [47]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英｜北米英親情－無可避免的寂寞，催生出更多的想念。不是語音或照片或視訊，是面對面的眼神交流，是清晰可見的笑容與哀愁，是握手和擁抱，是倒映在所有人視網膜上的這相同的風景。「我們一直都在看一樣的風景啊。」－有風吹過，一陣櫻花瓣落在英國人金燦燦的頭髮上，又彈落到兩位北美青年身上。「畢竟是花開的季節了啊。」
Relationships: America & Canada & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【米英】花開／Full Blossom

**花開／Full Blossom**

「英國，你看這個。」

英國人原本正倚著車窗漫不經心地聽電台裡紛紛擾擾的各國新聞，美國的聲音打斷了他的思緒，對方將智能手機扔到他腿上時，他彷彿逃離了什麼似地長噓了一口氣，將電台直接關上。

美國撇撇嘴笑了，仍目不斜視地一路往前驅著車。

英國「哼」了一聲，舉起年輕國家那個熒幕幾乎能擋住他大半張臉的手機，畫面上方是美國位於華盛頓.D.C的那棟大別墅庭院——裡面還有別墅主人專門為他留出來的一小片種植玫瑰的小花園——入口的位置，是一架堆滿了鬱金香的手推車：橙、黃、粉、白、深紫的滾圓花蕾盛開，顏色豐富得幾乎能開個小型花展。

「印象中你家不種鬱金香的吧？」向來喜愛花卉的國家按捺住嘴角的笑意，仔細打量著畫面上的花車，眼睛止不住閃出亮光。

美國放慢了車速，很是高興地伸手過來捏了捏他的下巴，卻是答非所問：「可能被非法入侵了吧。」

英國翻了個瞬間打破前一刻可愛神情的白眼：「非法入侵你那棟重重防護的別墅，然後放下一小車鬱金香？這歹徒可真是兼具智謀、體力和浪漫情懷啊。」而符合上述那些形容詞的傢伙他暫時只想得出一個。

「哈哈哈，等晚些回到家就能搞清楚了。」美國顯然毫不擔心。

生存在這世間久了——儘管遠比不上他身旁那個童顏青年的年齡——他們早已經歷過各種各樣的危險災厄，這種層面的小意外，並不足以讓他們感到憂慮。

況且他們也並不趕時間。

大多數人類被災害困住的時期，原本繁瑣的諸多世事就如同停了擺。於是很諷刺地，往年這個時期理應忙碌的美國和英國都比過往清閒了許多。只需要向上司和國民確保他們還活著——意外健康地活著——就已是在給予最大的保險和承諾。

「開得非常漂亮呢。」英國將手機放回充電位置，身體陷入座椅靠背，視線轉到了車窗外，「這裡的櫻花樹也都開了。」

他們早已經進入市區，距離抵達別墅還有近一個小時的車程，交通主道兩旁正值花期的櫻花樹都已逐漸盛開，粉色的花瓣掛滿了枝頭，落下的那些則給色澤暗沉的柏油路鋪上了柔軟色澤。

「嗯，畢竟已經到季節了嘛。」美國說完，不經意地打了個長長的呵欠。他習慣性地用手指敲了敲方向盤，像在提醒自己集中注意力。

英國眨眨眼，拉過他的手腕看了眼腕錶上的時間，然後將他的手指放在手心裡握了一陣，才將青年寬厚的手掌放回去，說：「回家之後，好好睡一覺。」

美國一瞬間便精神了起來，他活動了幾下腦袋和肩頸，笑著答：「好。」

—

回到美國那長居了上百年的別墅已是接近中午時分。

帶智能鎖的鐵門和木門一打開，他便發現門口多了雙明顯不屬於自己的大尺碼休閒鞋，而烘培特有的香味從屋裡沿著走廊一路飄來。

美國青年一邊想著「果然是他」一邊拉著英國往起居室走，在經過走廊那面映射著他那巨型鯨魚的動態熒幕時，與他長相相似的青年迎面走來，笑瞇瞇地朝他們打招呼：「歡迎回來。」

「？！加拿大……你怎麼會在這裡？」英國人的眼神和聲音滿是驚喜，快步越過美國跟青年來了個久違的擁抱問候。

「對啊，加拿大，你怎麽會在這裡。」顯然從一開始就心知那名為「非法入侵」實際上不過是「常規進入」的客人是誰，美國語氣平淡地重複了一遍英國的話。

「有必要重複問一遍嗎？」手上戴著烘培手套、身上繫著圍裙的捲髮青年並沒有客人的姿態，他走進起居室後方的開放式廚房，取出烤箱裡的食物，說，「我那輛大皮卡可是光明正大地停在你家車庫裡啊。」

美國回憶了下前一刻停泊房車時的情景，攤了攤手，誠實地說：「大概因為那輛車跟你本人一樣，沒什麼存在感吧。」

「你這種風涼話傷不到我的。」加拿大努了努嘴，把剛出爐冒著絲絲香味和熱氣的蘋果派遞到他們面前。

「抱歉，我也沒發現……」英國朝著紫色眼睛的青年抱歉地笑笑，雙手接過他手上的托盤，後者微笑地點點頭，顯然並不介意。

早餐過後就沒有再進食的美國早已飢腸轆轆，他從餐桌上取了把叉子直接切下一角蘋果派塞進嘴裡，邊咀嚼著邊叉起另一小塊遞到英國嘴邊，英國頓了一下，探頭吃下，然後兩人幾乎異口同聲地給出「好吃」的評價。

「那就好。」加國青年滿足地笑了起來，摘下烘培手套後才認真地打量剛抵達的兩人，「你們兩個這副打扮，還真像是從不同氣溫帶回來的。」

美國看了眼自己身上的背心和工裝褲，又瞄了眼英國披在襯衫外的喀什米爾薄毛衣，說：「嗯——上了年紀的人比較怕冷？」話音剛落，便被年長國家不怎麼用力地捏了幾下臉，附贈了一句「笨蛋」。

－

  
英國將隨身的行李簡單收拾好，加拿大向他交代烤箱裡正在烤製一批司康餅之後，將話題切入重點：「我這次來給英國先生帶了禮物哦，就放在庭院裡。」

已斜坐在起居室沙發上的美國插了句：「喂喂，你來的明明是我家唉。」回過頭正好撞上英國期待的眼神，他於是很配合地啟動智能開關，將起居室的窗簾全部拉開——通往庭院的位置，赫然是他們先前在手機畫面上看到的鬱金香手推車。

儘管跟美國這別墅那些具備科技感和考古元素的裝飾風格不太相符，但這麼一道形態可愛、色澤鮮明的花卉風景確實賞心悅目。

英國快步走到手推車前，蹲下身，回頭朝身後的兩人說：「比隔著熒幕看到的漂亮太多了……真的，非常美。」午後陽光的照射下，他那雙翡翠綠的大眼睛裡是遮擋不住的喜悅光芒。

美國心裡一陣愉悅，加拿大則開始說明這份特殊禮物的來源：「這是荷蘭先生每年定期送來的鬱金香，我覺得英國先生會喜歡，所以挑了些帶過來。」

「荷蘭把花從歐洲運到你家，而你為了讓英國也看到，特地開車送來我這邊——還真是你這傢伙會幹的事。」美國人理了下這中間消耗的人力物力，望見英國人注視那些花卉時溫柔抿起的嘴角，補了句，「好吧，幹得好。」

「彼此彼此，你不也特地帶英國先生去了一趟佛羅里達，專門看火箭發射了嗎。」加拿大若有深意地回答，「反正這些花放在我身邊，只是一趟長途車並不會凋謝，算是一舉兩得吧。」

「一舉兩得？怎麼，你還有其他事嗎？」

「……是你邀請我這個季節來賞櫻的吧，兄弟。」

「我什麼時候說過的？」美國摸了摸下巴，似笑非笑地問。

「……去年的七月四日獨立日慶典上。」加拿大略略皺起了眉頭。

「啊——我都忘記了。」

「你這種假裝忘記的把戲是騙不過我的。」

「哈哈哈——」美國大聲笑了起來，終於從沙發中站起身，「被你識破了。」

「英國先生好不容易來一趟北美洲，開點長途車過來不算什麼。」他們同時把視線投向已經獨自與花卉展開奇妙對話的英國人。

「說起來，你那頭北極熊呢？」

「熊十九郎的話，在廚房後面那個巨型冷藏庫裡睡覺呢，開車來的路對它來說還是太悶熱。」

「也好。」

—

烤箱裡的司康餅一出爐，加拿大便將塗抹果醬和奶油的工序委託給英國，說可以當成三人下午外出賞櫻的食物，算是相當巧妙地滿足了英國的烘培熱情又迴避了增加生化武器級別的食物的危機。

年長國家對他誠懇的請求欣然接受，找出放在美國家的伯爵紅茶沏好，便哼著不知名的曲調，繫上圍裙開始工作。

美國趁這段時間飛快地沖了個澡，擦著頭髮走出來時加拿大已經悠閒地靠在起居室的沙發上喝茶。他瞥了一眼英國人快樂地忙碌著的背影，直接往加拿大身旁的沙發上一坐。

捲髮的青年先開了口，音量傳不到後方的程度：「你覺得，英國先生明明不擅長料理，這麼多年還那麼投入的原因是什麼？」

「興趣愛好這種事，不一定需要擅長吧，」美國聳聳肩，「雖然那個人做出來的司康餅是另一種境界。」

「烘培是一種很特別的愛好哦，要花大量的時間和精力，要搭配材料、觀察火力、控制烘培時間，最後做出來的份量往往超過一人份。如果只有一個人品嚐，會特別孤單呢。」

「……你想說什麼？」美國人挑了挑眉。

「——而且英國先生家的小精靈不需要食物呢。」

「你倒是對他那些夢幻的精靈傳說深信不疑。」

「因為英國先生沒必要在這種事情上說謊啊——再說，他是個很容易寂寞的人，有小精靈的陪伴更好。」

「……好吧。」美國並不否定，視線停留在英國人身上，青年的肩膀纖細，腰身挺直，不知何時沾上了奶油的側臉是比平常柔和許多的神情——不知是否因為這段時間沒了工作的壓迫，他最近常有這樣的狀態。

加拿大笑著將茶杯放回茶碟：「我是說——他會費力做那麼多料理，是因為有願意吃的人在啊。」

「那還用你說。」美國人揚起嘴角一笑，落下一句「真該感謝自己有個金剛一樣的胃」，然後手臂撐著沙發靠背翻了過去，徑直走到英國人身後，一手摟住他的腰身，另一手探到對方身前的餐盤，抓起一個填好餡料的司康餅送進嘴裡。

「喂——你這傢伙？！」突然被抱住的英國人驚呼了一聲，耳朵泛起粉紅，又並不真的想推開美國，只好降低了音量責備道，「加拿大也在啊。」

「我知道啊，有什麼關係。」美國回答得理直氣壯，低頭在他白皙的後脖頸上親了下，說，「好吃。」

「……」英國分不清他指的是司康餅還是另有所指，但無論哪種都算得上是種讚美，一時竟不知該如何反應。

美國人得意地哼笑了下，瞄見英國人脖子上因為剛才一吻而沾上的果醬殘渣，順勢伸舌頭舔掉，感覺到對方的身軀在他懷裡輕抖了下。

「……搞不懂你這傢伙。」年長國家回過頭來瞪著肇事者時，臉頰是飄散不開的緋紅，眼睛因為羞惱而顯得更加水潤。

「你明明懂的。」美國心裡樂得不行，又在他臉頰上吻了一下，濕潤的頭髮上滴落的水珠將英國亞麻金色的頭髮也染深了些。

「笨蛋……頭髮要好好擦乾。」

「你會幫我擦的吧？然後我們就可以出發了。」

—

賞櫻的公園距離美國的別墅不過一個街區，徒步便能到達。

因為前一天晚上下了幾陣小雨，公園的草坪和泥路上便出現了幾個小水窪，有被打落的櫻花瓣落在那上方，小小的水面倒映著藍天，彷彿只需低頭也能觀看天空。

這個時期戶外的人總歸不算多，三人很容易就找到了一片空曠的賞櫻區。

鋪開帶來的兩張大野餐布、放下食物籃之後，美國便大咧咧地在正中間的位置躺了下來，他朝英國的方向張開手臂，後者猶豫了一下，撇撇嘴沒說什麼，側身躺到他臂膀裡，頭髮蹭上他的臉頰。

「加拿大也過來吧，」英國仰起臉，朝仍背著手站在原地的青年說，「這個角度觀賞櫻花，很特別呢。」

加拿大微笑著婉拒：「我也躺下的話，這個空間就太擠了。」

「哈？這裡當然有留給你的位置。」美國另一隻手臂用力拍了拍身旁的空位，掃過他臉龐的眼神帶著一絲不悅。

加拿大望著他那神情，忍不住笑了：「既然這樣，我就不客氣了。」說著蹲下來挨著美國躺下，三人的身形正好填滿了野餐布的空間。

「哈哈，這不是剛剛好嘛。」美國滿意地說。

他們就那樣四肢放鬆地望向上方，以藍色天空為畫布，樹枝上是擁成一片的櫻花束，不時有花瓣夾雜著葉子隨風飄落，零零散散地落到他們身上。

春季的風緩慢且溫暖，林間偶爾會傳來幾陣鳥鳴聲，沒有了往日的交通與人流聲響，此刻是自然贈予他們的安靜時空。

「不知不覺，這些花已經在華盛頓特區開了很多年呢。」英國看著美國半閉的眼睛，調侃道，「還記得當年美國提議要在這裡大批種植櫻花的時候，日本擔心得都快掉頭髮了。」

「因為最開始種的那批沒通過檢疫嘛，後來順利就行了。」美國笑著補充，「真是個正確的決定。」

「日本現在還會送新的種子過來嗎？」加拿大捻起幾片花瓣，放在眼前仔細打量。

「哈哈，那傢伙很有恆心的，畢竟骨子裡是個老爺爺，一百年過去也不會變。」

「按你這種說法，我們中有誰不是『老爺爺』的嗎？」加拿大也笑，「論恆心的話，荷蘭先生也是一樣的，從二戰結束以後，每年都會準時送來鬱金香。」

聽到他提及那場仍在他們記憶中烙印深刻的戰爭時，美國和英國沉默了片刻，然後英國小聲地接了話：「挪威也是一樣的呢……每年都會準時送來聖誕樹。」

「就算過了幾十年，我們也還是那樣嘛。」美國隨口下了結論，英國有些驚訝地抬眼看他，年輕國家已大聲地打了個呵欠。

加拿大側頭打量美國眼睛下的黑眼圈，問：「你這星期幾乎都在長途駕駛吧？」

「啊——因為英國不會開房車嘛。」美國意識到了英國的眼神，伸手繞了幾下對方額前短短的碎髮，示意他安心。

此刻身旁和頭頂的風景相當美好，但他確實感到有些疲憊了。

「我還是睡一下好了。」年輕國家說完，閉上眼睛腦袋一歪，就不再發出聲響了。

「……這個笨蛋。」英國的聲音從美國青年的臂彎裡傳來顯得有些悶，但語氣溫柔。他伸手幫美國摘下眼鏡，摸了摸那筆挺的鼻樑，然後將手重新搭上年輕國家的胸口。

總是強大且充滿活力、有著野生動物一般的靈敏度的美國人，總是目中無人隨心所欲的超大國，溫柔地攬著在外人眼中倔強堅韌的英國人的身軀，睡著時神情安靜。

偶爾有些櫻花落在美國濃金色的頭髮上，英國便會抬手輕輕為他捻走，眼神專注又柔情，沒有絲毫的彆扭和不坦率。

加拿大突然覺得心中一陣酸楚。

類似這樣的場景他曾無數次親眼目睹，在他們身高只到英國腰部的幼年時期，少年的英國會撫著他們的頭髮為他們輕唱催眠曲；在他們長到英國胸口的高度時，英國會在夜晚的煤油燈下耐心地教導他們政治與地理知識，鵝毛筆流淌出的文字優雅而認真；在美國與他們穿上顏色不同的軍服處於對立陣營時，英國在營地裡給美國寫信時眼裡仍是掩蓋不住的關切。

那溫柔和牽掛像是貫穿了歲月，在他們的身高和國力都超越對方、在他們的關係有了諸多變化之後，延續至今。

加拿大一時說不清心中那種異樣的感覺。

美國和他都在這世間生存了好幾百年，而英國則活過了更長的歲月，苦痛的、悲傷的、煩惱的過往，都一一克服了過來。

他們三人都將擁有更漫長的生命。他本應該慶幸。

可在眼前這美好怡人的風景裡，在他最重視的兩人身旁，他的腦海裡卻再次浮現出政客們的咆哮與譏諷——說是陰謀論也好，警世論也好——每一句都是那樣地刺耳：美國真的還那麼強大嗎，英國真的沒問題嗎，盎格魯.撒克遜文明是否正在走向衰落，總跟著他們步伐的加拿大該何去何從。

希望美國衰弱、甚至希望他從世上消失的人太多了。

但加拿大卻比任何人都清楚，假如有一天美國走向衰竭、消失甚至死去，決定性的因素並不會來自外界，而是來自這個將他國上千年歷史進程濃縮在兩百年裡完成的年輕超大國本身，是那沒有邊界的狂妄引來的自我毀滅。

加拿大當然不覺得在這比起過去相對和平的年代裡美國會突然消失，他也一點都不想詛咒美國死。比鄰而居數百年的兩人的手足之情和盟友情感是那樣深厚，他總希望美國能繼續擔當他的超大國角色，無所撼動。

然而他偶爾會忍不住想，假如真的到了那個時刻，自己能夠阻止嗎？那個時候的英國會如何？被留下的英國……會像過去的數十年一樣，緊緊跟隨著美國的步伐嗎？然而那恪守傳統、莊嚴盡職的英國真的願意拋棄他的國民嗎？能夠拋棄嗎？那時候的英國會是怎麼樣的呢。

啊——啊——到底為什麼會產生這些念頭呢。世人眼中的加拿大，明明該是更悠哉從容、更與世無爭的才對。

捲髮青年覺得胸口的酸楚飛快地湧上了眼眶，喉嚨哽咽。

「加拿大……？」英國明顯察覺到了不對勁，從美國懷裡支起上身，認真地望著他。

加國青年將頭扭向了另一側，小聲說：「對不起……只是天空的顏色太刺眼了。」

「你還是那麼不擅長說謊。」英國人輕笑起來，翡翠綠的眼睛溫潤如水。

「……」

「加拿大，是不是覺得寂寞了？」英國索性坐直了身，手臂越過美國的身軀，輕輕地摸了摸加拿大的頭。

青年就那樣愣了好一陣，接著笨拙地辯解：「並、並不是的，大多數時候都有國民和上司在身邊，而且還有熊四十七郎在……」

寂寞……什麼的。

英國只是安靜地望著他。

加拿大人囁嚅著嘴唇，只覺得一句話也說不出話來了。

這位既像他的兄長也像他的母親一樣的前宗主國，他心目中比其他國家更堅韌卻也更容易寂寞的島國，這一刻他的眼神那樣明確地表達著「我明白的」。

寂寞……嗎。

加拿大迅速地摘下眼鏡，用手掌捂住了雙眼。

即便是我們這樣的存在——或者該說，正因為是我們這樣的存在，在這漫長的歲月裡，大多數時候置身在無法真正理解自己的人類群體之中……是會有的吧——這些無可避免地感到寂寞的時候。

「確實，是感到寂寞了……而且很擔心你們。」加拿大的聲音因哽咽而模糊，手仍然遮著眼睛。

「讓你這麼擔心……看來我最近的風評確實很不妙，美國這傢伙也是。」英國略帶嘲諷地撇了撇嘴角。

加拿大終於用力地揉了眼睛，坐起身，聲音比先前大了些：「不、不是那樣的！只是我——知道英國先生也在北美洲的時候，無論如何都想來見你們。」

「加拿大也會覺得寂寞啊，跟英國還真像。」美國的聲音突然插了進來，他猛地睜開眼睛，狡黠地朝身旁一時呆住的兩人眨了幾下。

英國人又好氣又好笑地捶了他一下：「什麼叫跟我真像……再說，加拿大像我有什麼不好。」

「確實沒什麼不好，」美國坐起身，摸到眼鏡戴上，撓了撓睡得有些亂的頭髮，「只是有點傻而已——馬修.威廉姆斯。」他這麼說著，帶著笑意的藍色眼睛望向他的兄弟，臉上是明亮的神色。

「……」

「別擔心，我可沒弱到只是這樣就完蛋。」美國揚起嘴角，用力拍了下自家兄弟的肩膀。

「……結果還不是搞得一團亂糟糟的。」英國小聲地腹誹，又補了句，「雖然我那邊也不太樂觀。」

「終究是國民意志在左右我們的方向，而不是反過來啊。」美國長長地呼了口氣，「我們都明白的，不是嗎。」

加拿大沉默地看著面前的兩人，好一陣才回了句：「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，你這個裝睡的混蛋。」

「哈哈哈。」美國大聲地笑了起來。

他本就沒有熟睡，也不是容易熟睡的類型。他一直處在半睡半醒之間，這個季節溫暖的風和英國略低的體溫有著奇妙的平衡，而在加拿大和英國平和的交談聲裡，他只感到時間的流動清晰了起來。

作為國家的人類形態，他們對時間的概念總是比普通人來得更模糊的。

他們比普通人更需要計算時間的工具，手錶或日曆，天色的變化或季節的更替，靠這些來衡量歲月的流動。

還有那些證明他們經歷過這些時間的圖文檔案——名為「歷史」的記載，以及同伴——沒有血緣關係的兄弟，有著深厚淵源和羈絆而最終相愛的戀人，加上這天上的雲樹上的花，靠著這全部的時間印記，來見證他的存在。

美國下意識地握了握拳又鬆開，問：「你們一直在聊天，都不餓嗎？」

「你以為所有人都像你那樣，有著無底洞一樣的胃和驚人的消耗率嗎？」英國翻了個白眼，卻伸手將身後的食物籃拉過來，拿出飲品和司康餅分別遞到兩位北美青年手上。

風和櫻花落下的速度似乎比之前更慢了些。加拿大注視著沾在司康餅上的那一片花瓣，沒有取走，而是直接咬下很有份量的一口——按著英國從伊麗莎白女王那邊取來的配方製作，塗在上方的奶油和果醬的比例則是英國唯一不會失敗的工序——充盈口腔的是數十年不變的經典口味。

熟悉、又讓人眷戀。

「在這種哪裡都不太安定的時期，似乎只有自然沒怎麼受到干擾。」在吃下一整個司康餅之後，加拿大才慢慢開口，「這個時候，我就想跟你們在一起，吃相同的食物，看一樣的風景。」

無可避免的寂寞，催生出更多的想念。不是語音或照片或視訊，是面對面的眼神交流，是清晰可見的笑容與哀愁，是握手和擁抱，是倒映在所有人視網膜上的這相同的風景。

「我們一直都在看一樣的風景啊。」美國青年已經吞下兩個司康餅，喝著可樂一臉坦然地說。

英國站起身，認真地打量身前兩位身高體型比自己高大許多的青年，突然彎腰揉了揉兩人的頭髮： 「……這不是理所當然的嗎。」

幾十年前的，幾百年前的，無論是戰爭動盪或是和平時期，無論是自然或是人造的風景，季節的輪迴儲藏了我們長年累月的回憶與情感。

——屬於我們的時間印記。

有風吹過，一陣櫻花瓣落在英國人金燦燦的頭髮上，又彈落到兩位北美青年身上。

「畢竟是花開的季節了啊。」

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 鬱金香：1945年二戰後期，米英聯軍（包括英屬加拿大皇家空軍）在荷蘭開展投遞大量食物的「饕客行動」和「瑪納行動」，援助和解放被納粹迫害而遭遇大饑荒的荷蘭城鎮。荷蘭人在空地上鋪滿鬱金香，擺成“Many Thanks”和"Thank You Canadians!"致謝。為向加拿大表示感謝，荷蘭人籌備數以萬計的鬱金香送往加拿大，之後荷蘭王室每年贈送萬余支鬱金香，最後形成每年一度的加拿大鬱金香節。
> 
> 2\. 聖誕樹：自1947年起，挪威每年都會給英國送一棵聖誕樹作為禮物，來感謝二戰期間英國對挪威的援助。通常是由奧斯陸在11月份挑選一棵挪威雲杉，海運到英國，安置在倫敦的特拉法加廣場，每年12月初舉行亮燈儀式。聖誕樹下有個牌子，寫著：「這棵樹由奧斯陸贈送，以表達挪威人對倫敦市民在1940-45年間給予幫助的感激。 自1947年起」
> 
> 3\. 華盛頓的櫻花：美國民間外交人士從1885年開始，便開始主張在美國種植櫻花這一象徵日本的植物，在日本外交人士協助下，到20世紀初期已經有幾千株櫻花通過民間機構移送到華盛頓.D.C，但直到1912年通過美國農業部檢測後，日本的櫻花才正式作為禮物種植，作為美日文化交流日益頻繁的象徵。
> 
> 4\. 「時間軸」：本家漫畫裡提到過的，那些留在他們這些「國家」身邊的動植物，生命過程會因為他們的影響而延長，留在他們身邊的時間越長，彷彿會隨著他們一樣長生。
> 
> 5\. 很喜歡米英前提的北米英親情模式，偶爾的寂寞和不安，對愛和友情和親情的渴望，都是他們非常像人類的部分。


End file.
